Dr Emily Owens - Suite Fin
by Juliette54
Summary: Une courte suite à cette série trop vite finie... / Attention spoil ! /


Hello ! Un changement dans mon registre habituel (oui, je sais c'est la deuxième fois), pour une série tv qu'on a regardé avec ma petite soeur ! D'ailleurs, ce texte est de nous deux btw. Je sais pas si vous connaissez, mais c'était super drôle mais... il n'y a qu'une saison, et ils n'en feront pas d'autre... snif. En attendant, ma soeur et moi on n'était pas contente de la fin, alors on l'a continuée ehe !

Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction sur Violetta Black, j'espère poster la suite dans quelques jours ! Voilà de bonnes nouvelles, non ? :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'embrasse Will. Emily et Will.

Pardon ?

Je repousse le jeune docteur et me recule vivement de mon lit en portant mes mains à mon visage épouvanté.

\- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… murmuré-je.

Je me détourne quelques instants en fermant les yeux ; non, j'ai tourné la page. Revenant au jeune homme, je me rends compte que ses cheveux sont plus bruns, que ses yeux arrivent au même niveau que les miens, que ses traits sont plus fins.

Attendez deux secondes. Ce n'est pas Micha que je viens d'embrasser pourtant ! Mince alors, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ce genre de choses arrivent ? Pour une confusion c'en était une ! Et pas qu'une peu, mais…

\- Micha ? Mais que…

Il ne dit rien, seul son petit sourire craquant prend place sur ses lèvres. S'approchant de moi à pas de loup, il dégage délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux qui me tombe devant les yeux sans me lâcher du regard. Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Troublée, je ne réagis pas tout de suite avant de sentir ma bouche sur la sienne.

Trois balles de golf de ma collection glissent de l'étagère qu'il y a derrière nous. Je soupire à cause de ce bruit dérangeant mais n'y prête pas attention plus que nécessaire. Trois autres balles tombent à leur tour, m'agaçant d'avantage. Jusqu'à ce qu'une avalanche de balles de golf ne…

…

me réveille d'un coup.

La respiration saccadée, j'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Mais c'était quoi ce rêve ? Avec Will c'est fini, je l'ai dit et j'en suis convaincue !

Non mais, et ces balles, qui les a renversées ? Ou plutôt qui les renversent ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon vase transparent et… Mais elles n'ont pas bougées mais alors ?

Ahh ! La porte !

\- Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive ! Deux secondes !

J'attrape une robe de chambre qui traîne là sur mon lit, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans une chaise de l'espace salon en me précipitant à la porte d'entrée. Je me retiens d'ouvrir tout de suite, me rappelant au dernier moment qu'il me faut regarder par le judas de la porte d'entrée. A peine je jette un coup d'oeil, qu'un sourire fleurit mes lèvres.

Mouse. Mon petit Micha.

Juste après avoir passé ma main dans mes cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre, je tourne la clé dans la serrure en quatrième vitesse.

\- Eh bien Emily, tu t'étais endormie... plaisante-t-il mais je le coupe avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout je… m'étais juste assoupi aha.

Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça Emily ? Il va te demander de quoi tu as rêvé…

\- Oh et ton rêve était-il plaisant ?

… Et tu vas encore bredouiller…

\- Oh euh je… ne… m'en… souviens plus du tout mais alors plus du tout du tout et toi tu te souviens généralement de tes rêves ? Moi c'est très rare pour moi sauf cette fois où j'ai rêvé d'Alan Zolman mais… c'est pas important hein.

… des bêtises. Et c'est pas vrai, c'est toujours la même chose. Non, ne te touche pas les cheveux, tu lui montreras que tu es gênée, non, ne fais pas ça… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu montres aux gens que tu es mal à l'aise ?

\- Euh d'accord… répond lentement Micha.

Et ça y est ! Il doute de ta santé mentale ! Tu es finie ! Finie de finie !

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Vas-y enfonce toi ma belle, tu crois pas que tu as fini de creuser là ? Il rit ? Tu as bien vu ma folle ? Il a ri ? Si c'est pas beau ça ! Vas-y, rigole un peu avec lui pour voir ! Ouai c'est pas mal tout ça, recommence ? Encore ? Oui bon c'est un peu trop là…

\- Allez, je te donne cinq minutes le temps de mettre quelque chose de, commente-t-il avec amusement, sortable. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

* * *

Juliette54 & la petite soeur formidable qu'est la mienne.


End file.
